


Troika

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey), lilyandjoey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lilyandjoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds that her life is more complicated, more confusing and a lot more fun than she ever thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troika

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_spring_fling/profile)[**hp_spring_fling**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_spring_fling/) .

At school, Hermione and Padma had bonded over a shared love of knowledge and desire to learn. They had spent many a pleasant hour in the library sharing textbooks and doing their homework at the same table. They had collaborated on the more difficult projects but only if they were absolutely certain that it could not be considered cheating. It had been nice for Hermione to have a friend who was actually _interested_ in the intricate detail of what they were studying. Much as she loved her friends, Harry and Ron only cared about passing their classes. They only took a particular interest in the flashier aspects of magic. It could be very frustrating at times.

Hermione hadn't got to know Padma on a personal level until a couple of years after they left school. On her first day of work at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had been delighted to find that Padma had been accepted for a junior position too. While their areas of research differed considerably, it was nice to see a friendly face about the office. They had started having lunch together quite regularly and soon Hermione found herself inviting Padma along for her weekly night out with Harry, Ron and a few others from school.

It had been on those nights out that Hermione _really_ got to know Padma. At school and at work, they had only talked about academic things. On nights out that was impossible – as Unspeakables they couldn't discuss anything pertaining to their work in earshot of other people – so they had been forced to talk about other things. Hermione found that as well as being clever, studious and pretty Padma had a wicked sense of humour. She was also unbelievably forthright and said things that other people were far too polite or afraid to say.

Padma and Harry seemed to really hit it off and after a few weeks she was coming along to Hermione's weekly night in with Harry as well as the night out with the whole gang. After a couple of months of sitting through evenings of Harry and Padma flirting outrageously while the three of them ostensibly watched a film, Hermione was starting to go a little crazy. It was obvious that they liked each other and it was maddening that they kept insisting on having her there as some sort of human buffer to prevent one of them from having to make a move. She wished that they would just get on with it, but there was no sign of that happening.

Hermione also wished that there wasn't a tiny part of her that was _relieved_ that they were being so slow. She should have been happy for them but she wasn't. If Harry and Padma did start seeing each other, Hermione's life would definitely change. She liked their movie nights, her lunches with Padma and occasional dinners with Harry and she really didn't want lose any of those things or end up being third wheel on their dates. And of course she felt incredibly selfish for thinking that way.

-0-

After a week or so of worrying, Hermione had calmed herself down and started convincing herself that everything would be fine and she would learn to live with the situation. Naturally, the situation took a surprising twist that same day. Padma dragged Hermione out for lunch, which was unusual as they usually ate at work. They went to a small café in a little side street Hermione had never seen before and Padma deliberately sat them as far from other people as possible.

"We need to talk about Harry," Padma said once their food arrived.

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked in genuine confusion.

Padma reached across the table and took Hermione's hand. She looked down at their hands on the table, then up at Hermione. Her expression was determined.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," she started softly, "and I've come to a decision. I really like him and I think we can make this work."

If anything, Hermione was even more confused.

"Look, Padma – I'm not sure what this has to do with me. I mean, surely you should be talking to Harry about this?" she asked hesitantly.

Padma maintained eye contact and started twisting her fingers around Hermione's as she spoke.

"We both know that's not true," she said carefully, "and I really am okay with that. I don't want to compete with you, Hermione. You and Harry may be too dense to see it at the moment, but you're more than just friends."

Hermione gaped at Padma for a moment, before remembering her manners and closing her mouth. She pulled her hand away and started eating her lunch, her brain working too fast for her to even consider continuing the conversation.

Padma sighed and picked up her sandwich.

"We'll talk about it when you're ready, okay?" she asked.

-0-

Three days later, Hermione was ready to talk about it. She decided to take Padma's approach and try out the lunch/ambush combo. She took Padma back to the same café that had witnessed their previous disastrous conversation about Harry. Hermione was very thankful that Padma had been true to her word and not pushed her to talk before she had time to think the whole thing through.

"You're right," she blurted out once they had ordered.

Padma looked pleased and surprised all at once and Hermione had to try very hard not to laugh.

"I'm not sure what we can do about the whole situation though," she added, "I mean, it has the potential to get very messy."

"It doesn't have to be," Padma said happily.

Hermione was about to ask exactly what Padma meant by that, but a waiter appeared with their food. Once everything was organised and they had started eating, Hermione tried to ask her question, but Padma cut her off.

"We can work this out, Hermione," Padma said insistently, "as long as we talk about it. You already know that I want to be with Harry and you know that I'm okay with you being Harry. The question you have to ask yourself is: are _you_ okay with that?"

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes. She ate her sandwich in quiet contemplation.

"Yes," she said firmly, "but I don't know how Harry feels about all this and it seems wrong to be making decisions without him."

Padma reached across the table and patted her hand.

"I'm pretty sure that Harry hasn't made a move on either of us because he doesn't want to choose and hurt one of us," she said confidently, "Leave Harry to me."

-0-

Hermione stood in her bedroom, scrutinising her reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of her wardrobe door. Her costume was perfect in every way. It flattered her figure, brought out her best features and she looked very good in it. She turned her back on the mirror and picked up a piece of parchment from her dressing table.

_Hermione,_

I've invited Harry to the Masquerade Ball at Ministry as my date. You'd better show up wearing something fabulous – I know you scrub up well!

Padma xxx

PS It's all going to be fine.

She sighed and threw the note in the bin. She picked up her mask and fixed it firmly in place, then had another quick look in the mirror. She had been sure she would still be very easily recognizable behind her mask and she was surprised at the feeling of confidence and anonymity it gave her. She pressed down on her earlier doubts and told herself that Padma's idea may work after all.

She Flooed to the Ministry from her living room and made her way to the hall which would be serving as ballroom for the night. Once she was in the ballroom, Hermione headed straight for the bar. It was a little out of character for her, but she was feeling particularly nervous this evening even with the mask firmly in place. She felt a little better after her second glass of elf-made wine and even accepted when a few men asked her to dance. After one rather _too_ enthusiastic dance partner, she was relieved to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"May I cut in?" Harry asked.

She readily agreed and felt her heart rate quicken as Harry pulled her close. He looked lovely in his costume and even though she knew it was him, she felt much freer talking to the man in the mask than she would have without it. Hermione held onto Harry a little tighter than she would have and allowed herself to be held in return. She looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Padma in the crowd. She was wearing a gorgeous dress and an elaborate jewelled mask, but Hermione would have known her anywhere. Padma smiled in encouragement and somehow that was all Hermione needed.

After that, Hermione had a few more dances with Harry, interspersed with dances with other men who asked and she knew that Padma had done much the same. While Harry was dancing with a blonde woman who might have been Luna, Hermione took the opportunity to talk to Padma.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Padma said gleefully.

She looked like the cat that got the cream and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. It was then that she realised that despite her bravado, Padma was just as nervous about what they were potentially getting themselves into as she was.

"What?" Padma asked, mock offended.

"Nothing," Hermione said, "you just seem very happy."

At that point, Harry came up behind them and dropped an arm round each of their shoulders.

"My feet hurt," he said cheerfully, "can we go back to mine and watch a film or something?"

Hermione and Padma looked at each other and smiled. Padma removed Harry's arm from her shoulder and took his hand and Hermione followed her lead shortly after. The three of them walked out of the ballroom hand in hand and made their way to the atrium to Floo over to Harry's. Hermione hoped against hope that Padma was right – this had the potential to get really, really messy and to be really, really good.


End file.
